


Sk8 Short Stories

by The_Goddess_Of_Fandoms



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sleepy Cuddles, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Goddess_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/The_Goddess_Of_Fandoms
Summary: Just a few short stories of everyone's favorite characters(other than Adam even though I plan to write ones with him in it). I will take suggestions as long as it is legal.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my book of one-shots for everyone's favorite anime. Sk8 the infinity. 

I will be taking plot suggestions and of course credit you for them. Ship suggestions as well. Well, not really. But also yes. 

SHIPS NOT ALLOWED: Reki/Miya, Langa/Miya, Langa/Adam, Miya/Adam, Reki/Adam, Reki/Cherry, Langa/Cherry, Miya/Cherry, Reki/Joe, Langa/Joe, or Miya/Joe.

I do not condone those ships, I do not condone minors and adults or middle schoolers with Highschoolers. If you do condone that behavior, I do not condone you on my account reading my stories. 

Have a nice day!


	2. You're Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds out a little more about Miya.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> THERE WILL BE MENTIONS OF PREVIOUS SELF HARM
> 
> IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED DO NOT READ.
> 
> This idea was brought to me by @Sophie :)

Sometimes life doesn’t always go your way, Miya knew this. He knew he wasn’t perfect and he knew he couldn’t stop feeling afraid whenever Adam was around. His parents wanted him to be the best at everything, they were his reason for being there. He thought he owed them everything. But he was wrong.

As the thirteen-year-old sat in that hospital bed all alone, bandages wrapped on both of his arms, tears in his eyes. He wondered if anyone but the damn doctors cared about him. He didn’t entirely know how he got there, but he knew why he was there. The aching on his wrists was enough to make him crave more pain. He scratched at the bandages and winced at the pain. Just then he looked at the door of the hospital room to see a familiar redhead peering through the glass of the small rectangular-shaped window. As soon as he had made eye contact the door was opened, but not by Reki who he had just seen outside the door but by Cherry. One of the two adults in his skating group. The tall, pink-haired, traditionally dressed man stood there and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and pulled up a chair and proceeded to make a motion to point towards the thirteen-year-olds bandages. 

“Now, I don’t want to go assuming things-” Cherry started speaking and was immediately interrupted by Miya. “Then don’t, it’s nothing, I’m fine,” He said. The adult stared at him and sighed, rolling up his long sleeves and showing the remaining scars of his own cuts. “Emotions can be a pain in the ass to deal with, I’m not going to lie to you, and getting help can take a lot of time. But you have things I didn’t, friends who love and care about you, I didn’t have a lot of those” He said. He let the sleeve to his kimono fall back down his arm. “Joe and Adam were the only two people who gave a shit about me in my life, and you already know what happened to Adam,” He said. “It took a long time for me to get better and sometimes I’m still not,” He said. He rested a hand on the side of the bed, blinking trying to think of something else to say. It was no secret he was never great with kids, especially ones in Miya’s situation. “So if you ever need to talk, I’m here to talk,” He said.

At that moment Reki, Langa, Joe, and Shadow burst into the room. Shadow was carrying an unnecessary amount of stuffed animals and flung them onto Miya. Reki and Langa both went over and hugged onto the boy, making sure to avoid his arms. They all knew things about what Miya was going through, they had all either been through the same suffering he had been through or were friends of people that couldn’t have been saved. Joe had stood right beside Cherry and took his hand in his own gently and discreetly. Miya told them all why he had done what he did and explained his emotions and how torn up he felt inside. And by the end the poor boy was crying, Reiki had gone big brother mode and picked up Miya and sat on the bed with him in his lap and hugged him while humming a soft tune. Which he had done for his little sisters whenever they felt sick or were crying. By the end of the night, everyone was asleep in the hospital room, other than Miya. Sitting there, still being bombarded by Reki’s platonic cuddles. He realized he wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that wasn't very long, I didn't want to get too into it but I did enjoy this idea as an idea of angst.


End file.
